The Team
by GlitterGirl121
Summary: Adam lies to Davenport and says he passed 9th. Davenport, of course, finds out Adam lied and didn't pass 3 of his classes and then he and his team will pay the consequences. Will Adam be there and support his team or will he slack off?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I am officially starting to open up to more fanfictions. The story idea came from Stardust16 so I you like the plot and what is happening just thank Stardust16. So without further ado here is Taking One For The Team!**

 _At the academy…_

Mr. Davenport and Adam we're talking. "Adam, I'm just not sure that your telling the truth?" Mr. Davenport said. "Come on. When

have I ever lied to you?" "Ummm…let's see. Oh yeah there was that time where Douglas gave you bionics and you didn't even tell

me." "Well how was I suppose to know." Adam said. "Well I'm not just sure if you passed 9th grade. It just seems impossible for

you." Mr. Davenport. "Why does it really matter anyway?" Adam asked. "Because, I just found out in order to be a mentor and go

on missions you had to pass 9th grade or higher otherwise I have to pay really big money." "Come on. If I'm telling you I'm telling

you." Adam said. "Ok." Mr. Davenport said then left. Then Adam went to the mentors room.

 _At the mentors room…_

Adam came in and said, "Hey guys. I need your help with something. It's in emergency." "Adam, for the last time. Losing the

remote is not an emergency." Chase said. "No it's not that. I just lied to about passing 9th grade and now I need help

fixing my horrible grades." "Well, can't say I'm surprised. What do you need help in?" "Ummm…let's see. I'm failing Home Ec,

Computer Science and Pre-Algebra." Adam said. "Wow. Ok, so Leo will help you with Pre-Algebra, Bree should help you with Home

Ec and I'll help you with Computer Science. We'll make sure that Mr. Davenport never find out." Chase said. "Ok. Thanks." Adam

said. Then he left.

 _At the training room…_

Adam was training with his group when Bree came in. "Hey. Adam I need to talk to you. Alone." Bree said. "Ok?" Then Adam

followed Bree. "What were you thinking?" She asked. "Well I was thinking how pickle and peanut butter taste but the you disturbed

me." "No, I mean about failing your classes. You shouldn't have lied and besides I am not going to help you." "Please Bree. I'll do

anything for you." Adam said. "Anything?" Then Adam nodded his head. "Ok. I'll help you, but just so you know I am a little fast so

try to catch up." "Ummm… what does that mean?" Adam asked. "You know what, never mind." Bree said. Then she left.

 **So guys what did you think? Should I keep going on? Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. So sorry I didn't update sooner. There was a technical difficulty with the process and then I went on vacation. I also what I wanted to mention in the first chapter is that is story is going to be story but not that short. I'm guessing probably 5-10 chapters. I already have another idea for a lab rats fanfiction but I want to save that after this story. So without further ado here is The Team!**

 _In the Mentors' Room…_

Chase was helping Adam with computer science when Mr. Davenport came in. "Hey guys." He said. "Hey there." Chase said while

standing behind the computer. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be training the students."Mr. Davenport asked. "We should

but Adam got confused." "Well then alright." Then Mr. Davenport left. "Adam, that was a close one. You have to be careful or Mr.

Davenport is going to find out and kick you off the team." Chase said. "OK, fine. I'll be more careful." Adam said. "Hey, we should

get going. Our students might be getting worried." Chase said then left.

 _In the training room…_

Leo was helping Adam understand exponents. "Wait so is are exponents the little floating number next to the big number?" Adam

asked. "Sure." Leo said. "Hey guys!" Mr. Davenport sneaked up and screamed on them. "Hey, Mr. Davenport. How you doing?" Leo

said. "Save it. I heard you two talking about exponent and I have survallice that Adam was talking about how he failed 9th grade.

What do you have to say for yourselves?" "Surprise?" Adam said. "Adam I can't believed you lied. Your off the team. You won't be

able to go on missions anymore." Me. Davenport said. "What? But that's not fair. They need me." Adam said. "Well then you

shouldn't have lied." Mr. Davenport said in disappointment. Then he left.

 **So guys, what did you think? Sorry if the chapters are a little short. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry I did not update for a while, I had my end of the year test but I should be posting more often now.** **So without further ado here is The Team.**

 _In the mentor room…_

Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo were hanging out. "Adam, I cannot believe you. How could you just be ok that you're kicked off the

team?" Bree said. "Look, I'm not. But sooner or later Mr. Davenport will forget it and move on." "Ok. I believe you." Then there was

a mission alert. "A beam that was holding a building together just broke and the building is about to collapse if we don't hurry."

Chase said. "Come on. We better suit up." Adam said. Then Mr. Daveport came in and asked, "Where do you think you're going

Adam?" "Getting ready for a mission." "Oh no you're not. Remember you're suspended from the team." "What?! You were serious?"

Adam asked. "Yes." "Adam, are you coming?" Chase asked. "I guess not." Adam said. Then Bree, Chase and Leo left for the

mission.

 _An hour later…_

Chase and Leo came back from the mission. "Hey. Where is Bree?" Adam asked. "Do you **really** want to know where Bree is?"

Chase said angrily. "Yeah, that's why I asked." "She is in the infirmary. She was trying to do lift up a 900 pound beam but since you

weren't there the beam collapsed on her. She's in the infirmary." "Well I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get kicked off the team." "It's a

little to late for an apology." Chase said then left.

 **So guys, what did you think? Will Bree be ok? I think my next chapter will be my last. Thanks!**


End file.
